Life in the City
by xrosiiex
Summary: Just a story that came to me when I was bored. I hope you all like it! Everybody is human.. thought it would be fun.. Disclaimer.. Richelle Mead owns all characters :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just something that came to me when I was bored.. I hope you all like it! :)**

**Lissa and Rose are 19 **

**Adrian is 20 **

**Dimitri is 21; just so you know ; )**

**

* * *

**

_Ding Dong_

"Rose, can you get the door?" Lissa called out from her bathroom; putting makeup on.

"yeah, sure." I replied walking to the front door of our apartment. I opened the door to a delivery guy holding a cardboard box. He was about 6 foot tall and had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Delivery for Miss Hathaway?" He said

"Right here," I said pointing to myself, smiling.

"Okay, I'll just need you to sign here," He said, giving me a piece of paper and a pen.

"There you go," I said giving the paper and pen back to him. He grinned and gave me the box.

"Have a nice day Miss,"

"Yeah thanks, you too." I replied, closing the door. I ran to Lissa's room holding up the box. A look of confusion and excitement flashed across her face.

"Whats in that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just our new laptop!" She beamed at me.

"Really! You bought us a new laptop!? I gotta say our other one is getting a bit old." She said walking out into the study, gesturing to the big, old and black laptop.

"Yeah, I figured that we'd need a new one sooner or later. So I chose sooner." I said grinning. "You wanna open it?" I asked her.

"Sure." I handed Lissa the box and when she opened it, her mouth dropped open and she looked up at me grinning widely.

"What do you think?" I asked her smiling.

"I think; I LOVE IT!" She put the box down on the table and ran over to me, throwing her arms around me; giving me a huge hug.

"Lets get it out," I suggested. She walked over and picked the bright purple laptop out of it's box.

Lissa and I spent the rest of the afternoon on our new laptop. I looked at the time and an idea came to my mind.

"Hey Liss?" I asked

"Yeah?" She replied, not taking her eyes off the laptop screen.

"Lets go out. To, I don't know, a bar or a club or something." I suggested.

"Hmm.." She thought about it. "I don't know rose, do we have to?"

"Yes we do. Now come on, lets go get ready." I said pulling her away from the laptop.

"Fine then." She muttered.

She went into her room to get ready, and I walked into mine which was across from Lissa's. I went through my walk in wardrobe for about 10 minutes before I found something to wear. I ended up with a deep purple cocktail dress. It had spaghetti straps and went mid thigh and was very clingy. Perfect. I went into my bathroom and put a few curls in my hair and left it out, with a black barrette holding my side fringe out of my face. I then put on some eye liner and mascara, giving my eyes a smokey look; then applying a clear lip gloss.

I walked out of my room just as Liss walked out of hers.

"Liss you look HOT!"

"OMG so do you Rose," We grinned at each other. She was wearing a hot pink, knee length strapless dress and had her hair out and straightened.

"Lets go!" I squealed. We walked out of our apartment and she locked the door. Then we went down the elevator and we hopped in my car. I drove and Lissa sat in the passenger seat. When we arrived at the club; we walked in and many heads turned and mouths dropped. I looked at Lissa and smiled then walked through the crowd of people and danced. After about an hour, I decided I needed a drink. I walked up to the bar and asked for a martini.

"Make that two," I heard a deep accented voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a man and boy was he HOT! I had never seen any guy like that. He really looked like a god. I gave him my man eater smile.

"I'm Rose." I said seductively; I held my hand out for him to shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you Rose, I'm Dimitri." He said kissing my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated.

And I probably won't update in a while, so...

Once I get my life back on track and sort out all my problems and shitttt, I'll prolly update againnn.


End file.
